Love Among Sakura Trees
by LilyOfTheFlowers09
Summary: Hinata is betrayed by the love of her life. What does she do? Gaara is left at the alter. What will he do? Will there be love for them? Hinata X Gaara. Sakura X Sasuke. Naruto X Ino. Rated T. Read & Review. REVISING IN PROCESS


**Love Among the Sakura Trees**

Kohana was a lovely country with many districts such as leaf, sand, snow, rain, sound, waterfall, and wind. Our story begins in the leaf district with a young woman by the name of Hinata.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hinata's P.O.V.:**_

I was walking down the perfectly familiar path to Naruto and my apartment with my hands fall of groceries. Naruto is going to be so happy I got out of my class early. I was taking a self defense class ever since I got my confidence back. I slowly stopped at my apartment door and opened it trying not to drop the bags in my hands. "Naruto", I called "I'm home." 'No answer, what was that' I thought setting the bags on the counter. Slowly I walked towards our room listening. I heard voices so I moved closer.

"Ino hurry up and hide. She'll come looking for me soon." I heard Naruto's voice say. A reply came in an annoyingly high pitched voice. "Why don't you just dump her already? You love me don't you, Naruto-Kun?" "I could hear the smile in his reply, "Yes, I love you more than anyone or any thing. All I can think about is your body, kisses and your touch." I heard him kiss her and her moan of pleasure. I was in shock I pushed open the door to see Naruto ripping her shirt off her then athletic body.

They both looked up with surprise. I looked into his bright blue eyes with my sad, lost lavender ones and said "Naruto, I am moving out. Obviously this relationship is over and I do not wish to speak to you again. I will be back for my things." With that I turned and ran out the door. I ran not sure were I was going.

_**Two Hours Later:**_

I stopped not sure where I was until I saw the park me and Sakura, my best friend, use to ply in. I walked over to the familiar bench under the Sakura tree, pulling out her cell calling Sakura.

_**The Call:**_

_Ring, Ring, Ring…_

**Sakura:** Hello

**Hinata** _(Crying):_ Sakura I need a place to stay?

**Sakura:** Hinata, what's wrong?

**Hinata** _(Sobbing):_ I'll tell you later, but can I stay with you?

**Sakura:** Of Course, where are you?

**Hinata:** The Park we use to play in when we were kids.

**Sakura:** Okay, I can't come but I'll send my boyfriend, Gaara.

**Hinata:** Kay, what does he look like

**Sakura:** Green eyes with dark rings around them and he's tall with dark red hair.

**Hinata:** Thank you, bye.

**Sakura:** Bye Hina.

_**

* * *

**_

Gaara's P.O.V.:

"Gaara, can you please do me a favor?" asked Sakura as she walked up to me. I rolled my eyes but smirked "What is it you want another make out session?" I noticed her angry and worried expression. "No, Can you go pick up my friend Hinata, from the park down the road? She sounds depressed and she needs a place to stay," Tears leaking down her face. I bent down and kissed her lips lightly. "I'll pick her up. I wouldn't want you to be unhappy or her to be hurt. Now what does she look like?" I asked. She smiled and said "she is very tiny, almost child like with pale skin. She has lavender eyes and long ebony hair. Thank you." She smiled and kissed my cheek before I turned away.

I walked out the door my smile falling from my face. 'This is stupid. Why does this girl have to stay with us?' I got into my small red truck, which always made me mad because it broke down all the time. I pulled up into a parking spot across the street. Stepping out of the truck and walking across the street to the park. I looked around. Not seeing the girl I walked down the path until I reached the Cherry tree where Sakura and I first met.

The tree over looked a beautiful lake it is then I notice a small figure lying on the bench opposite the tree. I walked towards the figure; it was a small dark haired girl. By the looks of her she'd been crying as I reached out my hand to shake her. But as my fingers touched her; those tear streaked eyes shot open. "Are you Gaara?" she asked in a meek voice. "I am. Let's go." I said as I turned and walked away. I did not turn to see if she was coming. We walked down the path towards my red truck as we reached the truck I unlocked the doors and we got in.

_**

* * *

**_

In The Truck:

Half way back to the house the girl turns towards me and watches me carefully. "Gaara-Sama, I thank you for your great kindness to me. Would you be so kind as to tell me how you met Sakura?" I sat in silence for a while. "I met Sakura when I was sixteen. We met in that park Sakura was sitting under the Cherry tree crying. You see Sakura had been seeing Sasuke for three years before we met and that day he left her to find his long lost brother.

I was walking through the park to get away from my father when I found her. She was wreaked and I didn't know what to do. So I did the first I could think of, I took her in my arms and let her cry him out of her life. We had already been friends for a year or so. I rented a room for us to stay in for the night. Her place had too many bad memories. As I finished, I pulled in to my drive way.

_**

* * *

**_

The house:

We got out of the beat up truck and I lead her in to the house. "Sakura, we're back." I called. She came hustling in wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulder. "Hina what happened? Come have dinner and we'll talk about it." The smaller girl nodded tears welling up in her eyes. Sakura comforted her and the way to the table, which was already set for all three of them. There was spaghetti and home made garlic bread with a cheese cake for dessert.

"Let's hear it Hina." Hinata looked down and broke. "Sakura, Naruto (SOB) has been cheating on me (SOB) and lying to me. Today I caught him with his ex-girlfriend, Ino, in our room. He told h-h-her (SOB) h-h-he loved her and that he was g-g-going to dump me." Hinata sat there crying into her small delicate hands. Sakura reached out and wrapped an arm around the girl. The girl's sobbing slowly subsided.

"Hina be strong. He's just not the right guy for you, right Gaara?" she said turning to me. "Hn." Is all I replied turning my face back to my dinner. Dinner went on in a dead silence. After dinner, I got up picking up mine and Hinata's used dishes and walked to the kitchen setting the dishes in to the soapy water. Sakura walked in as I was washing the dishes. "Gaara you need to be nice to Hinata. She's going to stay here in the guest room. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She kissed my cheek and walked out of the kitchen. 'Why should I be nice to her? She's done nothing for me.'

_**

* * *

**_

Hinata's POV:

I felt bad for imposing on my friend and her boyfriend; I over heard Sakura's conversation with Gaara.

'I know, I'll help them around the house. I'll go help with the dishes.' I thought as I quietly walked into the kitchen, standing behind Gaara.

I opened my mouth and quietly said "Can I help you, Gaara?"He jumped slightly and turned his face towards me.

"You don't need to worry about it, but if you really want to you can dry." I smiled at him as I picked up the towel and started drying the dishes.

"How long have you and Sakura been dating?"I asked. "Going on three years now." I looked down. "How come I never heard Sakura talk about you?" Gaara sighed. "Because we've been friend in secret; if my father found out he would have beat me to the point of death. You see I wasn't allowed to have friends. So we kept our friend ship a secret." I bowed my head.

"That's sad to hear. I can only imagine how that made you feel." I looked at him with a small smile. "Gaara, How would you like it if I was your friend?" He stiffed as he stopped washing then looked at me with confusion.

He stared at me with those beautiful sea green eyes "Why would you want to be friends with me you barely know me?" I looked at him with sadness.

"Gaara I might not know you but I would like to. Your so close to Sakura, I t makes me want to get to know you better. Besides you seem like a nice guy." I said with a warm real smile.

He looked at me then turned to me. "Hinata we will see.""Gaara I would like to help you and Sakura out around the house." I told him laying the towel on the counter I started to walking out of the kitchen "Good night, Gaara."

"Hinata don't worry. That guy was an idiot to leave you." He finished the dishes and walked up the stairs to his and Sakura's room.

'Wow Gaara is a really interesting character.' I reached my room at the top of the stairs and opened the door. The room was a pale pink with blue and purple dots on the wall.

There was a desk with a computer, a queen size bed, and a closet. I walked in and changed in to a pair of lavender monkey PJ's that Sakura left her. I walked to the big bed and fell fast asleep.

**Hinata's POV:**

* * *

**~Morning~**

The sun shined through the window above my bed and came straight down to shine on my face.

Squinting at the light, I groaned rolling over and covering my head with the nearest object.

The object just so happened to be Gaara's cat, Skittles. It screeched, bit, and clawed until I let it go. I sat up slowly making my way out of bed; I stumbled down the long pink hall way to the bathroom.

The bathroom was a nice dark red with cream towels, black trimming, and wash clothes.

The sink was cream also with a black marble counter top. Above the sink was a beautiful round mirror. Its frame was black and red swirls that blended in.

I looked down while undressing. The floor was cream and black checkered. I dropped my clothes in to the cream colored hamper with black trim.

I bent over to turn on the tap, waiting for the water to warm up. I stepped in to the bath sliding down in to the soothing water and letting my body completely relax.

I sunk down letting my long flowing ebony hair float beside me in the water.

'I can't believe everything that happened yesterday.' I sighed at my thought. 'I need to find a job soon. I can't just intrude on my friends. I know I'll ask Sakura and Gaara if they know any where that is hiring.' With that I washed my hair and body quickly.

When I was done I grabbed a towel off the rack wrapping it around my thin athletic body.

I walked back down the pink hall past Sakura and Gaara's room into my door way but bumped into some thing, dropping my towel at the same time. I looked up my face fell.

Gaara was standing in front of me staring. I was scared stiff. I could not force my body to move, but to my surprise Gaara turned away from me.

I rushed to pick up my towel wrapping it around me. "I am sorry Gaara." I bowed my head in shame. 'What was I thinking? I should have gotten my clothes and gotten dressed in the bathroom.'

"No Hinata the fault is mine." He turned leaving me staring after him.

I walked in my room closing the door behind me. Walking to the closet, I pulled out a royal blue spaghetti strap top, a long sleeve fish net shirt and a pair of baggy black pants.

I rushed to get dressed then I turned to looking the mirror. The top hugged my curves in all the right places while the pants only clung to my hips swallowing the rest of my lower half.

Opening my door, I walked down the stair case looking for Sakura. As I descended the stairs I smelled eggs, bacon and biscuits. My mouth watered.

Entering the kitchen, I see my friend sitting at the table eating. She looked up as I sat at the table. "Good morning, Hina. Sleep well?" She asked with a smile.

"Wonderful. Sakura you wouldn't happen to know any where that's hiring, would you?" I asked.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then her face lit up. "Oh…The Cherry Boutique has been looking for some new faces. You could also look at The Grand Plaza, Last Hope Bar, and The Noodle Stand, as far as I know there all hiring." She said.

"Oh Hinata I have a key for you. Gaara and I are going out tonight. There's plenty to eat here but If you want something out go to Crystal Star. Gaara's siblings own it. Just show the waiter this." She said handing me a card with a beautiful Crystal Star on it.

It had the address on it as well. "OK see you later, Sakura have a wonderful night." I said waving.

"Bye, Hina, good luck on your job hunt." Sakura said smiling as I walked down the hall and out the door.

I was heading to the side walk when Gaara called me to his truck that was parked next to the garage. "Hinata why don't you take my old bike it's in the garage." He said slowly.

"That would be helpful. Thanks Gaara!" I said. He opened the garage door with a remote on his key chain. He walked in and reached up pulling a dark red bike down from a rack on the wall.

He rolled it over to me."Be careful Hinata and good luck." I smiled at him grabbing the bike.

I waved as I hopped on the bike riding towards town.


End file.
